


휴가

by YuliaCho



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 2016년 스타 트렉 전력 70분(비욘드 개봉당시) 쓴 글을 올립니다.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock





	휴가

사고 뒤처리에는 언제나 시간이 배로 걸렸다. 발타자르 에디슨 - 스타플릿은 이제 더이상 그를 크랄이라 부르지 않았다 - 과 그가 깨운 고대무기를 우주공간 밖으로 던져버렸다고 해서 부서진 건물 잔해들이나 중심부 근처를 부유하는 유리조각들이 저절로 제자리를 찾아가는건 아니었기 때문이었다. 요크타운은 급히 재건팀을 구성해, 피해범위를 조사하고 즉시 수리에 들어갔다. 날아다니는 유리조각들이 수리비행선 터빈 안쪽으로 빨려들어가 몇몇 경미한 사고가 발생했지만, 다행히 복구비용은 기지를 건설할 때 추정한 피해범위를 넘어서지 않았다. 이 모든게 USS 엔터프라이즈 호에 탑승했던 대원들 덕분이었다. 그리고 스타플릿은 또다시 USS 엔터프라이즈 호를 잃어버리고, 천문학적인 액수를 들여 함선을 재건해야 했다. USS 프랭클린 호를 되찾았다고 해서 그 액수가 그닥 바뀔 리도 없었다. 결국 그 조그만 함선은 어찌어찌 끌어내 적당히 수리한 다음 박물관에 전시하기로 결정되었다 - 이 사실을 듣고 제일 기뻐한 건 제이라였다 - 그리고 이 또한 USS 엔터프라이즈 호에 탑승했던 대원들 때문이었다.

모든 상황이 전적으로 연방의 통제 하에 있으며 안전하다는 확신이 사람들 사이에서 적당히 퍼지자, 이 인공 행성은 다시 활기를 되찾았다. 함선이 수리될 동안 요크다운으로 돌아온 대원들은 꽤나 긴 기간의 휴가를 받았다. 제이라는 입학수속을 밟기 전에, 자신의 가족들이 어떻게 해서 알타미드에 추락하게 되었고 어떻게 희생되었는지에 대한 기록을 연방에게 전달했다. 그녀는 자신에게 연방 공용어를 가르쳐 준 '집'에게 마지막 인사를 건넨 후, 가장 가까운 사가나미 훈련소로 떠났다. 술루는 남편과 딸과 재회한 다음 경위 보고서를 제출하자마자 바로 멋진 해변으로 유명한 요크타운 근처 휴양행성으로 아예 떠나버렸다. 가족과 있는 동안 더 많은 추억이 필요하다고 생각한 모양이었다. 우후라의 보고서는 좀 더 시간이 걸렸다. 크랄과 스타플릿의 영웅 발타자르 에디슨이 동일인물인지 알아내는데 그녀에겐 조금의 시간만이 필요했지만, 이를 모두가 이해할 수 있도록 글로 풀어내는 과정은 언제나 까다로운 법이었다. 체콥은 마저 들르지 못한 요크타운의 유명한 바 들을 돌아다니는데 여념이 없었다. 그의 옆자리에는 종종 정신없이 스콧말을 쏟아내는 스코티가 있었고, 때로는 금발과 푸른 눈의 커크가 술취해 그의 말에 맞장구를 치거나 검지로 그를 가리키며 요상한 조언을 건넸다.

스팍은 비행정에서 내리는 즉시 병실로 옮겨졌다. 벌칸의 회복속도는 놀라울 정도로 빠르지만, 그는 그보다는 조금 더뎠다. 그가 병실에서 지내는 아주 짧은 시간동안, 본즈는 엔터프라이즈 호 소속의 대원 주치의 답게 그의 옆에 항시 있었다. 여전히 투덜거리면서.

"이제 퇴원해도 되겠어. 다음에는 조심 좀 하라고."

"닥터 맥코이, 내 정상상태는 이미 이틀 하고도 2시간 24분 전에 회복되었다고 말했는데."

스팍의 말에 본즈는 다시 한 번 예의 그 표정을 지은 다음 손에 들고있던 차트를 휙 넘겨버렸다. 전송완료. 그는 뒤돌아서 병실을 나가며 말했다.

"휴가 잘 보내고, 혹시라도 무슨 불편한 거 있으면 바로 얘기해. 사람 우물쭈물하다가 훅 가는거 한순간이니까."

"난 이게 휴가라고 생각했는데, 아닌가?"

본즈는 열린 문 사이로 나가버렸지만, 조금 멈칫한 발걸음을 홉고블린에게 들킨것 같아 뜨끔했다.


End file.
